


He Rescues Him Back

by HardStansOnly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Background Relationships, Biting, Class Differences, Condoms, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OCs for plot - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pretty Woman References, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, pretty woman!AU, respect of boundaries, sex worker!bambam, sex worker!youngjae, sex worker!yugyeom, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Mark is a white collar executive who profits off of other’s bad fortune. While in LA on a business trip he meets Yugyeom who flips his whole world on its head.





	He Rescues Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Here’s the Pretty Woman!AU (kinda) I said I wasn’t going to write. Someone help me - S

Mark watched the board meeting with half-seeing eyes. They were slowly working in closing a deal to buy a family company which they would then break into pieces and sell. It was something he'd been doing nearly ten years. The motions of it had become just that, motions. There was no thrill of closing the deal anymore. He was barely into his thirties and already he was bored and tired.

On his right his best friend and right hand Jackson nudged him with a small elbow before sliding a piece of paper over. Written in Korean was a warning.

_if you fall asleep again we lose this deal._

Mark tried to look like he was paying more attention. The lie of jet lag had gotten him some sympathy yesterday but he doubted the same excuse would work twice.

"Mr Tuan." Mark smiled at the company owner. Ian McLaughlin was his usual client; mid-70s, smarter than all his kids put together, and reluctant to sell the company he had spent his whole life building. "How are you feeling today? You look a little out of it."

"I'm doing better, thank you for asking." Mark smiled back. The wool of his suit was starting to itch. "It's been a long time since I've been home and I admit I stayed up too late last night."

At that Ian tilted his head. "You're an LA local?" That made the old man lean forward. "Explains the good looks." While the board grumbled a bit both Mark, Ian, and Jackson laughed lightly. "How long are you in town?"

"Until we close the deal or you kick us out." Mark hoped it would be the former. His business was by no means hurting, they were doing incredibly well, but closing a deal this big would help keeps the lights running for a while yet. "My mom is angling for me to stay forever."

With a chuckle Ian sat back in his chair. "Yes mothers are like that. Would you mind meeting for dinner in two days? It's my granddaughter's ballet recital tonight." Pulling out his wallet Ian showed them a picture of a little girl with red hair and dressed in pink tulle.

"Of course." Mark wanted to sigh. He had hoped to close the deal but maybe this would work in his favor. Show he was more than a shark in a suit and it could help grease the wheels. “She very beautiful.” With an approving smile Ian tucked the picture back into his wallet.

On their way out of the building Jackson scolded him in Korean but had to admit he made a good save. The two talked strategy and business as they made their way through the parking structure. Walking along the rows of cars Mark felt his brain start to wake back up though the rest of his body still seemed half asleep. Approaching the sleek black Jaguar that the company gave him to drive Mark fished the key fob from his pocket nearly dropping them.

"You sure you good to drive?" Jackson asked as he fumbled with his keys. "I can give you a ride." Waving him off Mark pressed the buttons only to realize he was hitting the Lock instead of Unlock button. It just wasn’t his day.

"I need the fresh air to clear my head." Mark finally got the car to unlock. Taking off his suit jacket and laying it in the back Mark rolled the sleeves up before unbuttoning the top few. "I'll see you in the morning." Jackson sighed heavily but waved him off.

Mark had only intended to drive for a little bit. He took random turns and enjoyed the sounds of his home, it really had been a long time since he had been back. Mark had been so caught up he didn't realize he's run out of gas until his car stalled to a stop in the middle of a rundown neighborhood. Looking around the concrete and brick buildings lined with open windows and the occasional window AC unit Mark figured he was on his own for this one.

"I can't believe I'm a fucking tourist." Mark rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He could already hear his family laughing at his dumbass mistake. Dialing the rental company Mark set up a tow but to his dismay it would be at least two hours before they got to him. Settling in for a long wait he leaned back in his seat and nearly fell asleep. At least he almost had until a group had noticed him.

_Tap tap tap_

Sighing Mark looked up and felt his heart lodge into his throat immediately. Standing on the outside of his car was three men though it was obvious they weren't gang bangers. Gang bangers didn't wear booty shorts, crop tops or thigh high boots.

Not only did he run out of gas. He ran out of gas in the red light district. His siblings were going to have a _field day_. He could already hear about this being brought up at every family gathering or event, especially his sisters.

Stepping out of his car he smiled at the one to tap on the glass. The man was tall even without the three inches added by the heels, between the tousled black hair and the body to die for Mark was seriously considering letting him offer.

"Hey." The man looked him over. "My name is Yugyeom. What's yours?" Mark nearly remarked on the _very_ Korean name in the middle of Hooker Street LA but figured it would get him shived with the knife at least one of them was carrying.

"My name is Mark." Smiling at the other two he asked, "who are your friends?"

"That's Bambam," the white haired man in purple and fishnets winked. "And that's Youngjae." The second man had brown hair and dressed slightly more conservatively. Mark noticed he looked more unsure than the other two but smiled. It didn't take a genius to see the kid was new to this life. "Need some company?"

"For as enticing as the company of three beautiful men is, I'm just waiting for a tow." Mark rubbed the back of his neck grinning. The three of them looked him over, his car over, and then each other. After a few moments Bambam shrugged before hooking an arm around Youngjae leading him off leaving Mark with Yugyeom. "Young kid."

"Older than me." Mark arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Twenty bucks and I'll keep you company while you wait. Keep the evil Americans away."

Mark snorted a small laugh. "I grew up in LA but I appreciate the offer." Yugyeom didn't believe him and to be honest had he been Yugyeom’s place he wouldn’t have either. "Middle class. Just other side of town actually."

"And you pulled a tourist mistake?" Yugyeom scoffed incredulously. The brown eyes looked him up and down again but the playful smirk returned.

"I've been in Korea for a while." Shrugging Mark pulled out his wallet to hand Yugyeom a 50 dollar bill. "You said twenty but I'll pay you extra to keep your clothes on."

"That's not usually how this works." Yugyeom held the bill up checking for the watermark. "Don't like boys?"

"Don't want my mom to cave my head in for not buying you dinner before sucking me off." The startled laugh made his heart flip in his chest. "Don't your feet hurt in those?" Mark jerked his head motioning to the boots.

"Spend most the time on my knees not my feet." Yugyeom leaned against the car smirking as the 50 dollar bill got tucked away. "Not used to using my mouth to talk to be honest."

Mark barely felt the time pass as they bantered back and forth. He found Yugyeom was witty, his own shade of cunning, and devastatingly beautiful on the rare times he could get a real laugh. When the tow truck pulled up Mark felt a pang of regret.

"The chariot awaits." Yugyeom kissed him in the cheek. "Get lost again here soon."

Mark waited a moment at Yugyeom began strutting away. The sway from the boots made his ass more enticing than the hemline of the shorts resting just barely at the curve. With the tow driver pointedly not looking Mark jogged to where Yugyeom was talking with Youngjae and Bambam.

"Five thousand if you spend the week with me." Mark spit out to a confused Yugyeom when he caught up.

"Need more company?" Bambam asked jokingly though it was clear they didn't believe him.

"Three grand up front and then other at the end of the week." Mark pulled out his phone to transfer more money in his account to American USD from the Korean Won. "Cash." Yugyeom looked increasingly startled but was looking between him and the car again. "If you want to leave at any time you can and I'll pay you anyway."

"Make it ten." Bambam cocked his hip.

“That’s stupid, don’t buy into it Bam.” Yugyeom snorted shifting from one foot to the other. “Five grand? You’re yanking my chain.” Glancing over Mark saw his car was nearly loaded on and the driver looking mildly impatient.

“Here.” Pulling out a business card Mark handed it to Yugyeom. “If you change your mind give me a call and I’ll pick you up.” The three of them looked at it like a bomb.

Flashing a final smile Mark went to the waiting tow truck driver and hoped the pretty boy with mile long legs and infectious laugh would call him.

***  
**Day 1**

Yugyeom watched as the man who screamed Sugar Daddy climbed into the dingy tow truck with the ease of someone who had been in one before. In his hand was a business card with the potential of five thousand fucking dollars. For what, five days of his time? Rent would be payed for nearly the year and they could afford food more than every other day. If they were feeling boujee a trip to the clinic.

"If you don't suck that dick for five grand I will." Bambam was scrolling through his phone before holding it up. "He's legit." On the screen was a news article.

_Mark Tuan, 32 US born businessman of JYP Enterprises. The young talent has been a rising star within the multinational company closing deal after deal with his charm and wit. Many say that Mr. Tuan is nearly as persuasive as JYP himself though some speculate that he shouldn't be on the front lines due to his young age and his candidness about his sexuality. Coming out as bisexual early in his career had closed many doors but open others. JYP Enterprise has a long history of hiring from them LGTB+ community even if it has put them at odds with potential customers and the law in some countries._

The article went on to explain some of the deals he had closed starting with his first as a rookie when he was twenty-one and fresh out of an advanced college course. Embedded in the article was pictures and there was no mistaking his face or the sharp tooth grin.

"Is it safe?" Youngjae fidgeted a bit. Yugyeom hated that someone as sweet as Youngjae had been dragged into this life. Even with enjoying the sex and the power they got from this it was still a hard life, harder still when they refused to work under pimps or drug dealers.

"Nothing about our jobs is safe Sunshine." Yugyeom eyed up the card again. "But this could get us out or at least paid up on rent enough to get out." The three of them lapsed back into silence. This wasn’t a life any of them had chosen for the fun of it. This was survival when the economy had crashed and never came back.

"Let him sweat it out a day and call him back in the morning." Bambam finally suggested. "We should be getting to our spots before their claimed."

The next morning Yugyeom stood feeling a little out of place in the lobby of the fanciest hotel he could ever remember being in. When he had woken up, showered the smell of sex and sweat off he had called Mark half expecting to be turned down but within a few hours he had shown up in his now refueled car with the same easy grin as the night before. As he had climbed into the car Mark passed the address, direct phone line, and room number of the hotel they were going to be staying at to a surprised but pleased Bambam. Still idling in front of their shitty apartment Mark pulled out his wallet and the promised three grand - in cash . Counting it several times Yugyeom passed most of it to Bambam. They had decided not to pay all their bills at once since it would attract too much attention but they could stash the money and use it as a slush fund.

Now in the fancy hotel in his best ripped jeans, worn to the sole shoes and knit top that was practically see through he could feel the weight of everyone's stares. It wasn't like the usual stares of lust or even pity, these were leaden with disgust. At least at home they gave him the decency of calling him a whore to his face instead of behind hands and curled lips.

"Hey." Mark's voice caught his attention. Just like the day before Mark was dressed in a tailored suit, hair swept back and looking more polished than he had any right to be. "Here is the room key." Yugyeom smiled taking the card.

"Oh hello, who are you?" Yugyeom jumped a little at the booming voice. Walking up to them was a man slightly shorter than them but his personality seemed to take up twice the space. He was dressed in a black suit as well, soft brown hair parted and coiffed. "Are you the pretty boy that Mark drunk texted me about last night?"

"Jackson." Mark was bright pink as he slapped Jackson's shoulder. "You are the _worst_." Yugyeom couldn't help but let a smug smile curl his lips. "Yugyeom this is Jackson, my business partner."

"What did Mark say about me?" Yugyeom teased as Mark turned a brighter shade of pink.

Jackson fished out his phone with a mischievous grin dodging Mark's hand. "And I quote, 'The finest ass in LA.' End quote." Yugyeom couldn't help but laugh brightly at that. Between them Mark looked torn between indignation at his friend selling him out and embarrassment. "Got any friends Mr. The Finest Ass In LA?"

"Jb will eat you." Mark snorted even as Jackson sighed dramatically. "Now if you're doing making an ass out of me I would like to get Yugyeom settled in before we have to meet with Jinyoung and Jb."

"Humble looks good on you." Yugyeom grinned before turning to Jackson. "It was nice meeting you Jackson." Yugyeom held out his hand.

"Hand shakes are for customers can I hug you?" Jackson asked. When he nodded the smaller man swept him up into a quick but tight hug. "Don't fuck this up Mark he's cute."

" _Goodbye Jackson_." Mark playfully shoved the man. "Wanna come up to the room?" Yugyeom smiled letting him lead the way.

As the elevator climbed higher and higher up the glowing numbers Yugyeom began to feel more and more out of place. The hotel had light bulbs that probably cost more than his entire rent. He didn't get much of a chance to freak out though. With a ding the elevators opened to a hallway where only one door was present 

"They insist on giving me the presidential suit even though it's just me." Mark rubbed the back of his neck looking a bit embarrassed. "One time I brought my siblings here and they haven't stopped teasing me since." Standing in the middle of the room Yugyeom clutched his bag of thrift shop clothes tighter feeling a swell of shame. It had taken several hours to find things that matched and didn't have holes in wrong places or stains. Mark must have noticed his tension because no sooner had Yugyeom felt himself get dizzy Mark was next to him leading him to the couch to sit.

"Sorry." Yugyeom stuttered out a breath.

"I can have them put us in a different room." Yugyeom snorted at Mark's offer. Kneeling in front of him his Sugar Daddy for the next five days was staring up worriedly. "If it makes you uncomfortable we can move."

"That's stupid." Yugyeom tried to smile. "Give up a nice place like this for a prostitute. You hit your head?"

"I'd stay in a hotel in your neighborhood if it meant the finest ass in LA felt comfortable." Yugyeom couldn't help the blush or the quiet laugh at that. "But, if it will sway you." Mark winked, "there is a jacuzzi bathtub." That made Yugyeom perk up a bit. 

Leaning forward he grinned, "do we gotta get quarters for the vibrating bed too?" The deep laugh that came from Mark made his heart flip. "I have a few rules."

"Naturally." Mark shifted so he could sit in the floor in his expensive suit like he was the one being rented. "Go on."

"No bareback." Yugyeom spoke firmly but Mark shrugged an 'obviously' making him feel a bit more relaxed. Some johns thought if they paid enough they got special privileges. Yugyeom's lifestyle was already hazardous without STIs or STDs never mind HIV or AIDS. "Second you aren't allowed to touch or go through my phone." Mark smiled and crossed his heart. The phone was password protected but it didn't mean it couldn't be taken. So far Mark had been decent but Yugyeom had plenty of johns who looked and acted nice until they weren't. "No kissing on the lips." At that one Mark looked a little confused.

"Can I ask why?" Mark didn't sound angry, just genuinely curious. "I'll respect you boundary either way."

"It's too intimate." Yugyeom picked at his nails not looking at him. "No point in doing couple shit if we just exchanging sex for money." 

"I understand." Yugyeom's head shot up. Mark still looked relaxed and his soft smile had returned. "Anything else?"

"No tying me up. Or cuffs." Yugyeom added belatedly. Most people looking for a prostitute didn't think about that but the ones that did were always trouble. There were too many stories about sex workers being assaulted or found dead because of that.

"Understood." Mark still smiled.

"You on the floor is weirding me out." Yugyeom didn't mean to say it but it came out anyway. "You're gonna fuck up your suit don't you have a meeting soon?"

"Its with my best friend who you met in the lobby, his boyfriend, and our other business partner. All of which have seen me in _much_ worse states than a wrinkled suit." Mark tilted his head curiously. "Though."

"Though?" Yugyeom's breath caught at the dark look that washed over Mark's face. With calculated movements obviously meant to give him time to move away and not scare him Mark came back to sitting on his knees but this time he was pressed close.

"Can I blow you?" Mark's tone was pitched low and it went straight down to Yugyeom's dick. "Please?"

Not trusting himself to not squeak Yugyeom nodded a yes. Mark grinned picking up Yugyeom's hand to kiss the knuckles before pushing him gently to sit back more firmly in the couch. Long fingers working, Mark made a show of opening his pants and when his mouth closed around his dick Yugyeom couldn't help the high moan. It had been so long since someone sucked _him_ off that Yugyeom couldn't even remember who did it. As Mark bobbed back up his tongue curled and Yugyeom whimpered deliriously and outright jerked up when Mark took him back down. Mark's hand wrapped around his wrist and placed his hand in the dark hair encouraging him to mess up the styled locks.

On the couch that definitely was more than his rent Yugyeom got the best blow job of his life, and _he_ was the one getting paid.

After Mark dragged one hell of an orgasm out of him the man kissed his cheek and left without so much as touching himself. Doing the only thing he could think to do, he called Bambam.

On the third facetime ring Bambam and Youngjae both answered looking tired. "HE BLEW ME."

Bambam blinked a few times while Youngjae laid back down. "What?" Yugyeom noticed it looked like Youngjae had fallen asleep crying again bit he was too frazzled to comment. "Wait you mean you got three grand and he serviced you?" Yugyeom nodded frantically. "Is he really sure he doesn't need two more." Next to Bambam Youngjae laughed.

"Is Jae okay?" Yugyeom frowned. The smeared makeup was definitely from crying. "I'm sorry I'm not there Jae."

"Its fine." Youngjae curled closer into himself. "Just a bad morning." Yugyeom frowned. "It's always bad anymore."

"Is Brad back?" Yugyeom knew he shouldn't have left. The pimp tried pulling all sorts of shit to get people under him so he could take their money. "I'm coming home."

"No." Bambam looked guilty. "We really need this money and if he's decent then no point in blowing it away when an opportunity like this isn't gonna happen again." Yugyeom bit the inside of his cheek. "Listen you will have plenty of time to beat Brad's ass. Enjoy this Gyeom."

***

Mark arrived back from his meeting feeling better than he had in ages. He got to suck off the prettiest person he'd ever met and spend an afternoon with his friends who all made comments about his suit and voice.

"Yugyeom?" Mark called out toeing off his shoes. Not getting an answer Mark hung his jacket on the coat rack before moving farther in. From the bathroom he could hear music playing

"Never ever! Never gonna let you go." Standing in the doorway Mark listened with a grin as Yugyeom sang while he was soaking in the bathtub. "You were mine, mi-fuUCK!" Yugyeom nearly jumped out of his skin noticing his audience. Mark managed not to laugh but it was a near thing. "You scared me."

"I noticed." Mark bit the corner of his lip trying to smother a smile. "Got a question for you." Yugyeom grinned in the water. "I have a dinner with a client tomorrow night. Wanna come with?"

"Meaning?" Yugyeom frowned and Mark immediately knew where his mind had jumped. Yugyeom thought he was going to ask him to service or fuck his client.

"Meaning you dress in a suit, I take you to dinner with an old man who may or may not let me buy his business, and maybe after you’re done making everyone else look bland you let me talk you into coming back to the hotel with me." Mark watched some of the tension bleed out. "I'm not asking you to have sex with anyone. Well, I'd like to have sex with you but if you don't want to I understand." 

Yugyeom stared almost unblinkingly. "I'm a prostitute." There was an edge to Yugyeom's voice that sounded like he had spent a long time repeating that phrase to himself.

"You're a sex worker." Mark shrugged a shoulder. "But you're a person."

"You _paid_ for me." Yugyeom sat up in the bath revealing tattoos that Mark had missed when he first saw him. "You paid a lot for me."

"I paid for your company." Mark corrected but he did have to admit it was something he hadn't really explained explicitly. "Sex is a bonus but not a requirement."

"Who the fuck pays five grand to a prostitute and doesn't expect sex?" Yugyeom looked dangerously close to being insulted.

"Someone who can get any piece of ass he wants but would rather spend time with someone who isn't pretending to like me just for my money." Mark tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "We got the money squared away but you make me laugh. You're smart and kind. That is worth five grand." Yugyeom looked a little taken aback and Mark didn't want to think how long it had been since someone had actually looked at Yugyeom and not just his ass or mouth.

_"Not used to using my mouth to talk to be honest."_

Yugyeom's words from the day before played in his mind.

"I'd like to go to dinner with you." Yugyeom looked down at the bubbles.

"I'll leave some money on the dresser so you can get a suit tomorrow. Doesn't have to be anything super fancy but if you need a second opinion send me a picture and I'll tell you how great your ass looks." Mark winked and finally Yugyeom laughed again.

Mark was changing into pyjamas when warm hands slid down his shoulders. The fingers slid down and around to his front before going under the waistband. Leaning back Mark groaned when Yugyeom started to tease him.

"Can I make you feel good Mark?" Yugyeom breathed in his ear. Mark nodded a yes and the hands on his dick became more inisitiant "Hands? Mouth? Ass? How do you want me?"

"However you'll let me have you." Mark heard the small hmph that came from the younger. "Do you have your bag?" Yugyeom hummed a yes. "On the bed." Mark took his time looking over Yugyeom while the younger laid on the bed, long limbs sprawled out enticingly. From the long legs that stretched up and up and up to the toned chest, then finally the smirking face.

He couldn't wait to wreck him.

Skimming his lips along a thigh Mark asked, "Top or bottom?"

"Bottom." Yugyeom groaned a bit.

"Is it your preferred?" Mark stamped down the urge to bite. He wasn't sure that was allowed and he didn't want to ruin this before they even got properly started.

"Yes. Now shut up and fuck me." Yugyeom pointed to where a condom and bottle of lube sat on the bed.

"As you wish." Mark kissed just below the navel before gently turning Yugyeom over. Along his shoulders was a tattoo of wings and a cross. "Beautiful ink work." He didn't give Yugyeom a chance to get sassy. 

Slicking up his fingers Mark kissed along Yugyeom's spine as he worked him open and then fucked him with them. When he was three fingers in Yugyeom was shaking on the bed, already vocal and panting. Mark focused on ghosting over the prostate just enough that it spiked Yugyeom's pleasure but not enough to force an orgasm.

"Mar-" Yugyeom's voice cut off as he arched up his spine more. "Oh my god I'm gonna cum if you don't stop."

"Go ahead and cum baby." Mark kissed a sweaty shoulder. "We have all night." Under him Yugyeom shuddered a moment before cumming with a high whine, hips dragging against the sheets. "God you're so beautiful." 

"I'll take care of you." Yugyeom tried moving but Mark held him in place.

"Lay there and look pretty. I'll take care of the rest." Yugyeom looked up disbelievingly. "Can you do two more?"

***  
**Day 2**

"Are you going to call every morning?" Bambam rubbed his eyes sleepily through the screen. Even though his best friend was giving him shit, if Yugyeom hadn't called them Bambam would storm the hotel looking for him.

"Three fucking times." Yugyeom laid in bed, his whole body still thrumming from the night before. "Bam, he got me off _three times_."

At that Bambam blinked rapidly. "Wait. HE got YOU off three times?"

"And twice was just his fingers!" Yugyeom knew he was sensitive. It often worked out well for his job since johns thought they were hot shit being able to make him whine and cum. But Mark, he was on a whole different level. "And he only came once at the end." Bambam was still trying to process the information. 

Yugyeom didn't know how to explain that Mark made him feel small, but a good small. That when Mark had finally fucked him it was slow and intense until Yugyeom's eyes had rolled up and he came harder than he could remember. Afterward Mark carried him to the bath, got him water to drink, and even held him in the bathtub while gently cleaning him off until Yugyeom nearly fell asleep in the tub. 

The praises of 'perfect' and 'beautiful' and 'so good' were still curled in his chest. 

"Does he have any friends who need company?" Youngjae perked up from next to Bambam. "They get a two for one special." Yugyeom grinned.

"I'll ask." Yugyeom promised. "He left me money to go buy a suit for dinner tonight." Yugyeom stared at the stack of cash on the counter. "I don't even know where to go to buy a suit."

"You're right off fashion avenue Gyeom." Youngjae rolled his eyes. "You have money so they-"

"I look like I suck dick for a living." Yugyeom cut him off. There was no getting around it so he said it flat out. "They're going to turn me away."

"You look like you have daddy's money. Wear that outfit I picked out for you and you'll be fine." Bambam yawned. "If you get kicked out call is back and we'll come with you."

"Thanks Bam." Yugyeom felt the knot in his chest loosen. He could do this. He managed to land a hot businessman with his smile, he could charm some clerks into helping him buy a suit. "Love you guys. Stay safe."

"Love you too." Youngjae blew a kiss before the connection ended.

Taking a long bath Yugyeom stretched out a bit to avoid walking with too much of a limp. Shifting a bit he slipped his fingers into himself while his other hand languidly stroked himself. He thought of Mark and his whipcord body. How good his fingers and tongue had felt. Yugyeom thought of how he wanted those sharp teeth in his skin and the strong fingers around his neck. He thought of Mark and all the things he liked in sex that he hadn't be able to enjoy in so long because sex work was dangerous as it was without playing with kinks or headspace.

For the briefest of moments Yugyeom wondered what it would be like to kiss him. If he kissed like he fucked or of he was shy like he talked.

At the image of Mark kissing him Yugyeom came, body trembling and out of breath.

"If you got another one in you I could skip my meeting." Yugyeom looked up to see Mark leaning against the door.

"Your one turns into three. You'd have to cancel all your meetings." Yugyeom teased pulling his fingers out and washing them. "Anywhere in particular I should go for a suit? I’ve never bought one and I don’t think they sell them at the second hand shop.” Mark sat on the side of the tub likely getting his slacks wet to brush a thumb against his cheek. Yugyeom turned his face to catch the fingers in his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked with Mark’s he sucked the digit then curled his tongue around it. Pulling off he took the first two fingers to suck on them.

"If Jinyoung wouldn't break my neck I would crawl into this tub and make you cum until you were dry." Yugyeom shuddered at that. Mark had proven he had the patience for it. Yugyeom wondered what it would be like to be milked out so far he couldn't cum anymore. "I'll see you tonight." Mark withdrew his fingers licking them himself with a wink before dropping a kiss in his forehead and leaving.

Yugyeom was fucked.

The outfit Bambam turned out to do little in helping him. The black jeans had minimal rips at the knees and the large pink sweater that was too warm for the season but all they had that wasn't work clothes. Yugyeom had even stuck with light natural makeup and styled his hair fluffy instead of slicking it down. Every shop that Yugyeom had walked into either had him escorted out or simply ignored him until he left.

After the fifth shop Yugyeom went back to the hotel and tried very hard not to cry while he waited for the elevator.

When the elevator opened Yugyeom found himself face to face with Jackson and who he assumed was Jb. Seeing them was the final straw. The tears surged forward of their own accord and Yugyeom covered his face with his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah." Jackson hesitantly touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

After a few moments Yugyeom calmed himself enough to answer. "I need a suit for tonight but no one would help me." Yugyeom tried to sniff back his tears but failed. "I have money but no one would help."

"This is Jb, he's a friend. I'm going to hug you okay?" Jackson announced but didn't move until Yugyeom leaned into him. Even with Jackson being shorter he felt protected. Next to them them Jb was typing what Yugyeom could only assume was a novel in his phone. "Where did you go?"

"Every store on the strip." Yugyeom blushed in shame. None of them wanted to help someone who was obviously poor and had no place in their store. "Two of them had security show me out."

"They did what?" Jb's eyes snapped up. "What stores?" Yugyeom rattled off the names even as Jb's mouth thinned into a line. "Give me ten minutes and we'll get you set okay?"

Yugyeom watched helplessly as Jb walked away. "He shouldn't make a fuss on my account." Yugyeom pulled back from Jackson. He didn't want to get him dirty. "I'm just a prostitute."

"Don't." Jackson cut him off. "You are a person and deserve to be treated better than that." Yugyeom felt the tears well up. "It doesn't matter what your job is or what you do to hustle money. You deserve respect." Yugyeom wanted to run or scream. He wasn't sure.

"It's not that simple." Yugyeom finally managed to speak. "You can say stuff like that because you're in suits and live in nice places. I spend my days in my knees and crawl into sheets I have to wash in my fucking bathtub because we can't afford to use the laundromat." Yugyeom hugged himself. "I'm just a fucking prostitute stop treating me like I'm human."

"You're not just anything." Jackson tried to touch him but Yugyeom stepped back. "I promise we don't see you like that."

"It doesn't matter what _you_ see me as." Yugyeom bristled. Pointing a finger at the lobby where a few people sat watching he added venomously, " _they_ see me as a gutter rat."

"Okay you're a gutter rat." Jb had returned and Yugyeom floundered a bit. "So what? I was." Yugyeom blinked in surprise. "I worked five jobs and met Jackson when he picked me up off the ground after I fainted." Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something but Jb cut him off again. "No matter what you do they will think they're better. They will never understand what it's like to scrape by and do things that make looking at yourself in the mirror impossible. It's not worth your tears." Yugyeom hung his head. "Now we have a fitting appointment in fifteen minutes to get you a suit for tonight."

***

Mark was furious when he had received the text from Jb that they’d found Yugyeom in tears at the hotel lobby. Getting the shortened version of the story along with names of the two stores Mark made a mental note to address their rudeness later. Even if Yugyeom didn’t give off the aura of having money there had been no reason for him to be escorted out. Mark wasn’t below admitting he was already becoming whipped for Yugyeom, the man was impossible not be infatuated with.

Strolling through the lobby he caught sight of Jackson and Jb in a corner. Making a beeline for them he stopped short.

Yugyeom was dressed in all black suit with a soft purple shirt under, the buttons undone at the neck to draw the eye down to the delicate chain wrapped around his throat. The flash of silver on his belt and ears were simple yet elegant. Mark had to take a minute or twelve to beat back the urge to drag Yugyeom back upstairs and fuck him until both of their outfits were ruined.

“Do I look okay?” Yugyeom asked a small blush splashed across his face.

“Oh no Jb we fucked up.” Jackson laughed hooking an arm with Yugyeom. “We’ve got this meeting and Mark’s brain has been melted.” Mark physically shook himself to try to get his body to move.

“You look beautiful.” Mark took Yugyeom’s free hand and kissed the knuckles. “I hope they didn’t tell you too many bad things about me”

“Only about the time you all were doing a river float and you didn’t wear sunscreen or swim trunks.” Yugyeom laughed even as Mark felt his face go red. “That looks to be about the color they said you were.” Mark groaned. “All over.”

Unable to keep himself from laughing Mark glared at his friends. “You’re supposed to make me look good.” Looking back to Yugyeom he added. “Remind me to tell you about the time Jackson went fishing.”

“I will factually _murder_ you.” Jackson squeaked and Jb looked over enthralled.

“Oh that’s right.” Mark grinned getting the upper hand in the situation. “That was before Jaebum.” Mark looked over with a wink. “You’re going to _love_ it.” The four of them laughed exchanging a few quips back and forth. “Alright guys. We ready?”

Mark knew getting a limo was more than over the top but watching Yugyeom sip champagne and laugh at whatever story Jackson was animatedly telling was the most enjoyable ride in one he ever had. Mark let his eyes linger on how the material sat on the long legs, the flash of tan skin under the shirt.

“You look like you want to eat me.” Yugyeom leaned close and murmured into his ear. “I might let you.”

“Only if you think you can handle four.” Mark whispered back. Yugyeom’s eyes went wide but instead of answering he took a sip of champagne and turned back to Jackson. “We’re here.”

The restaurant was ostentatious even for Mark. The walls were a dark wood and the low lights made the atmosphere more intimate than necessary. The small tables let them know that this was not a place for families or parties or anything but sexually charged dinners, mob meetings, or business transactions. Already Jackson was slipping into his Business Mode as the approached the table where Jinyoung was sitting with Mr. McLaughlin. Mark watched as Jinyoung sized up Yugyeom on his arm but his face remained pleasant.

“Mr. Tuan.” Ian stood up smiling, “This is my son Jacob.” Mark shook both of their hands.

“Pleasure. Yugyeom this is Mr. McLaughlin and his son.” Yugyeom smiled shyly shaking both of their hands. “Mr. McLaughlin this is Yugyeom my date and you already know Jackson. With him is Jaebum.”

“His arm candy?” Jacob asked a moment before his father elbowed him harshly. “My apologies.”

“No offense taken.” Jackson smiled though the corners were a little sharp. “Jaebum is actually my fiancee.” Jackson had been saying that since Jaebum had accepted his proposal the night before. “Let’s sit down shall we?”

The pre-dinner conversation was light and Mark did his best to keep the conversation steered on Ian and his family. He asked how the recital went, how his wife and granddaughter were doing. Ian seemed to know his play but responded all the same and even laughed that he was surprised Mark remembered so much since the first two meetings he had fallen asleep at the negotiation table.

“So what do you do Yugyeom?” Jacob leaned forward on his elbows. “Mr. Tuan hasn’t been here very long. At least not long enough to meet someone as pretty as you.” Mark stiffened.

“He ran out of gas in my neighborhood and I kept him being swept away by the gang life.” Yugyeom smiled even as the table laughed. Mark should have known better than to think that Yugyeom would be unable to handle himself.

“My son likes to be nosey.” Ian said apologetically. The two men exchanged looks before Ian turned his attention back to Yugyeom. “What do you think about Mr. Tuan?”

Yugyeom arched an eyebrow but his smile softened easing the pain in Mark’s chest from where his heart was trying to break out of his chest. “Mark is very kind.” Yugyeom glanced at him, “generous in unexpected ways.” Mark took a drink to cover the blush. It was absolutely a jab at their bedroom activities. “I’m very lucky to have had the chance to meet him. Even if he pulled a basic tourist move.” Yugyeom winked then looked over to smile at him. Mark really wished Yugyeom wasn’t so dead set on his no kissing rule. All he wanted to do was reach over and kiss him until Yugyeom was little more than a puddle.

The rest of dinner went without incident as the seven of them ate overpriced food and talked about things not related to the business. Mark wanted to say that he paid more attention to Ian and his son than previous meeting but he was too busy watching Yugyeom captivate the table. Yugyeom told stories of him and his friends going down to the piers to see fireworks and the best places to get hot dogs or pizza if you willing to go to the other side of the tracks. It was clear Ian was enamored with Yugyeom and kept the flow of conversation mostly between the two of them.

When Mark and Yugyeom returned to the hotel waving a goodbye to his three friends Mark forced himself to keep his hands to himself.

“How did I do Mr. Tuan?” Yugyeom asked grinning but Mark could hear the underlying insecurity. That wouldn't do.

“You did so good Mr. Kim that I’m going to keep my promise of four.” Mark held out his hand as the doors opened. Yugyeom arched an eyebrow but the moment he took Mark’s hand Mark lead them down the hallway. With the door closed behind them Mark crowded Yugyeom against the wall, teeth grazing the long neck and thigh coming up to grind against him.

“Fuck.” The breathlessness of Yugyeom’s voice went right to his gut. Mark held Yugyeom's hips and ground them together until Yugyeom was clutching at his jacket and moaning with each movement. “Mark you’re going -ah- mess up my clothes.” 

“Wouldn't want that would we.” Dropping to his knees Mark started peeling the pants open. “You look too nice in this.”

“Let me - “ Yugyeom’s words cut off into a groan when Mark finally got the pants open and his mouth around Yugyeom’s dick. “Oh my god.” Without prompting Yugyeom’s hand buried itself in his hair, the man’s hips rolling forward into his mouth just a bit. “Oh my god Mark.” The pants got heavier as Yugyeom jerked a bit more under his touch. “Let me suck you off.”

 

Pulling back just a moment Mark gave a firm, “No.”

“I want to suck you off Mark.” Yugyeom whined. “I’ve wanted to suck your dick since you crawled out of your car.”

“Later.” Focusing his attention back to the task at hand Mark worked Yugyeom until the man came. Letting the spit and cum drop from his mouth he looked up at his lover knowing how debauched he looked.

“You fucked up your clothes.” Yugyeom panted deliriously, thumb trailing along Mark's bottom lip.

“I plan to ruin more than just my shirt tonight.” Leading Yugyeom to the bedroom Mark kissed along his cheekbone in lieu of kissing him directly. “You looked so good I wanted to fuck you in the lobby.” Pushing off Yugyeom’s jacket Mark whispered into his ear. “When you were playing the table to your advantage I nearly fucked you there too.”

 

“Yeah?” Already Yugyeom’s fingers were working at his ruined clothes. “You liked watching me flirt and tease them.”

“I did.” Mark pulled back to grin at him. “Watching as you played coy even as you got them right where you wanted.” Mark ached to kiss him. “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Usually boys get jealous when other people want to play with their toys.” Yugyeom caught his bottom lip in his teeth.

“Only boys and idiots who don’t respect the power of their partners.” Mark walked him back to the bed. “I am a man who does and seeing you get them on their knees while all they could do was smile and thank you for it was masterful.” Putting both legs over his shoulders Mark spread Yugyeom’s ass to lick it.

“Jesus fuck Mark.” Yugyeom sounded nearly pained. “How the fuck am I supposed to go back to work after you?” Mark didn’t answer. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have while naked. Instead of answering Mark began to eat out Yugyeom until he was near tears and chanting his name. "Mark please."

"Cum all you want baby." Mark slid a finger in and out with his tongue. After another minute of teasing Yugyeom arched off the bed. "Two more."

"Fuck." Climbing between the long legs Mark kissed his way up the pink chest. "What the fuck are you?" Mark just chuckled, hands travelling along the warm skin.

"Want to go to lunch tomorrow?" Taking a nipple in his mouth he enjoyed Yugyeom's breathy whine.

"Yeah, sure." Under him Yugyeom shifted to roll them so he was straddling Mark's hips. "I'm going to ride you and you're going to let me." Mark grinned while he made himself comfortable. When Yugyeom began to ride him, head tilted back and face flushed pink, Mark was decently sure this was what heaven looked like.

***  
**Day 3**

Yugyeom could barely feel his legs when he woke up. After he rode him, Mark had flipped him back down and dragged two more orgasms from him until Yugyeom thought he’d go blind from the stimulation. A dip on the bed drew his attention to where Mark had returned from the bathroom and curled back around him. It had been three days but Yugyeom liked to pretend that this could be his life. Luxurious and pampered, the trophy husband to man who treated him right. Was it too much to ask?

Probably.

"I have to go to a meeting." Mark murmured kissing his shoulder. "I'd much rather spend the day with you."

"You could play hookie." Yugyeom rolled on his back enjoying the gentle touches. A thought crossed his mind and Yugyeom added playfully, "Play Hookie with a hooker."

Mark snorted a small laugh. "Tempting." Mark kissed his neck, before dipping down to kiss over his heart. "Very tempting." Yugyeom purred at the attention, Mark’s touches were becoming addictive. "What will you do while i'm gone?"

"Can…" Yugyeom gnawed his lower lip. Mark hadn't turned him down on any request yet. "Can I have Bam and Jae over?" Mark eyed him quietly a moment, then but the shrugged.

"Sure." Yugyeom kissed his jaw. In all of their time Mark had done the kissing of skin while Yugyeom mostly skimmed his lips along on the few times he had been able to do anything more than sit back and let Mark pleasure him. "I trust you." That made something in Yugyeom's chest squeeze. "Enjoy the day with your friends." Mark's eyes fell to his lips but before Yugyeom could tell him it was okay Mark kissed his cheek sweetly then climbed off the bed. Yugyeom tried very hard not to think about how nice it would have felt to have been kissed.

After Mark left for the day Yugyeom excitedly invited Bambam and Youngjae over. Taking a shower and getting changed Yugyeom waited in the lobby for them to arrive. Perching himself on a chair he started playing a game.

"Yuggie!" Grinning up from his phone Yugyeom caught sight of his two friends. Both of them were dressed in normal clothing though they still winked at the desk as they walked past. "You look good."

"A few nights of sleep helps." Yugyeom pulled the two over to the elevator.

"Yugyeom." A little startled Yugyeom recognized Jinyoung from dinner last night. Smiling he waited for Jinyoung to catch up to them. "Mark is a dumbass and forgot to leave you money. Here." Held out between them was a black credit card.

"I can't take that." Yugyeom flicked his gaze up. "They'll think I stole it."

"Not if it has your name in it." Jinyoung tilted the card. In silver writing was his name. "It's a temporary card but Mark said you and your friends were going to be shopping today and it's too dangerous to carry large amounts of cash." With shaking fingers Yugyeom took the plastic trying not to panic.

"I'm calling bullshit." Bambam finally piped up with a frown.

"Call it whatever you like." Jinyoung's gaze flicked over the three of them. "Mark takes care of people around him and if I thought he was making a mistake or only thinking with his dick you wouldn't have that." Yugyeom had forgotten that Jinyoung was twice as clever as Mark and Jackson.

"If I suck your dick can I have one?" Bambam batted his eyes even as Jinyoung gave him a flat look.

"Two for one special just for you." Youngjae added with a wink. To Yugyeom's surprise Jinyoung actually looked a little shaken at that.

"I need to get to a meeting." Jinyoung smoothed his ruffled feathers. "Seems Mr. McLaughlin found you charming and is willing to work with us." Jinyoung bowed to them before leaving.

Hustling the two up to the room Yugyeom couldn't help but smirk as they looked around with wide eyes. Yugyeom watched with a soft smile as Youngjae approached the giano tucked away in the corner of the room. Sitting at the piano Youngjae touched the keys almost sadly before pressing down. Soon the room was filled with music and for the first time Yugyeom could remember Youngjae looked happy. The kind of happy people like them didn't get to be.

Floating over to the piano Bambam watched as his boyfriend played with a smile on his lips.

Yugyeom left the two of them alone in the living room while he got dressed for the day. Pulling the black card out of his pocket he eyed it. Yugyeom didn’t doubt there was money on it, Mark wasn’t the kind to play games like that, but he did wonder what it meant. The card was obviously high end but he was more worried about what it meant for them. If there was even a Them. For what felt like the millionth time Yugyeom ran over the event of the last four days. From seeing him on the street to being in his bed Mark had never treated him like a prostitute. In fact, Mark had gone out of his way to make sure that Yugyeom felt like a person, like they were dating instead of exchanging money for sex.

Tears blurred Yugyeom’s vision as he held the card so hard he nearly broke it. He had to keep reminding himself that there was a time limit on this. In three short days he would be back on the streets which suited him just fine, he had lived the life long enough but it was the small things he was going to miss. He would miss the way Mark held him in the evenings after rocking his world, that deep voice pitched low while telling how beautiful he was. He would miss how in the mornings Mark nuzzled into his neck murmuring good morning and playing with his hair. It was the kind of couple shit he had been avoiding since his first john nearly eight years ago when he found himself orphaned by bad weather and a drunk driver.

“Yuggie?” Youngjae touched his shoulder. “Yug what’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna go back.” Yugyeom whispered quietly.

“I’m sorry Gyeom.” Bambam kissed his temple. Letting the two of them hold him Yugyeom cried.

 

***

Mark returned from his meeting trailing Jinyoung who was still spouting numbers to find Yugyeom on the couch, knees drawn to his chest and a two very displeased friends. Before he could say or do anything Bambam and Youngjae stood, pulled Jinyoung by his elbows through the door, and promptly closed it leaving him and Yugyeom alone.

“Are you okay?” Mark crossed the room worried that he had done something.

“I want to leave.” Yugyeom didn’t look at him but it looked like he had been crying. “I can’t do this anymore.” That hit like a nail to his heart.

Yugyeom sat on the middle of the couch refusing to look at him. His voice was steady though Mark could see in his body language that he was conflicted. Running through everything that had happened since this morning he tried to figure out what would have driven Yugyeom to want to leave. 

“What happened?” Mark knelt on the floor in front of the man. “Did I do something?” Yugyeom clenched his jaw in dedicated silence. “I can’t apologize if I don’t know what I did to upset you.”

“You still going to pay me the rest of the money?” Yugyeom’s arms tightened around his legs. “You said you would.”

“I did say I would.” Mark felt his heart sink more. Money seemed to be the only consistent thing people liked about him these days. “Stay here and I’ll get it for you.”

As Mark stood to walk away Yugyeom seemed to get angry. “That’s it?” Stopping in the middle of the room Mark felt the small prickle of irritation. Mark knew he wasn’t perfect but being yelled at for doing what he was asked was not something he was used to. “You’re just going to let me leave like that?”

“You’re not my prisoner Yugyeom.” Mark shot back hotly. 

“No I’m your paid for whore.” Yugyeom shook with anger as he launched up from the couch. In the torn jeans and stretched shirt Yugyeom motioned down his body to prove the point. “But you keep fucking acting like-”

“Like what?” Mark drew in a deep breath trying to keep his head on straight. In the back of his mind he could hear his mom telling him to check his temper. “Like a person? I like you Yugyeom and even if I didn’t I wouldn’t treat you like you think you should be treated. No one should be treated like a piece of meat.” To Mark’s surprise Yugyeom stormed over and actually shoved him. Then shoved him again.

“Stop.” Yugyeom was near yelling. Mark kept his hands firmly inside his pockets. Even if Yugyeom took a swing at him he wasn’t going to take a shot back. “Stop making me think you care. I can handle you leaving if you stop pretending that you care.” 

Oh. It suddenly hit him.

“Yugyeom.” Mark wanted to touch him but he knew it wouldn’t work in his favor. “If it’s what you really want I will pay you and you will never have to see me again.” Yugyeom looked down and Mark could see the tear tracks.

“I don’t want your fucking money.” Yugyeom grit his teeth backing away. “You know what? Keep it.”

"Keep the card." Mark felt himself detach from his body. If this was a business transaction then he would treat it as one. "Use it to get you and your two friends off the streets." He watched Yugyeom process the information. "It won't be declined anywhere."

"Why?" Yugyeom clutched the front of his jacket, knuckles white in the wrinkled fabric. "No one, no one does this. Not for free."

"If I'm just a dollar sign in a suit I can do what I want." Mark said cooly. A long line of failed relationships came mind, channeling that hurt he continued. "It's all I've been the last ten years. A meal ticket." That seemed to catch Yugyeom's attention, like most people it hadn’t occurred to the younger that he had feelings that existed outside of his bank account. "I had hoped you saw something more than my money but you're right. That wasn't our arrangement and I'm sorry."

"You." Yugyeom sniffed a few tears. "Are the worst fucking person I've ever met in my life."

"I get that a lot." Mark shrugged. “Comes with the territory.” Mark watched Yugyeom grab his bag, the two of them staring at each other. Mark didn’t think he would be able to watch Yugyeom leave but he wanted to burn Yugyeom into his mind. 

If he couldn't have him he wanted the memory of him.

The sound of the bag hitting the floor was followed by Yugyeom storming over, long arms wrapping around him. “Please stay.” Mark couldn’t help the small whisper as he held him. “Please.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom pressed his face into Mark’s neck. “I want to be here with you.” 

“Let me kiss you.” Mark pleaded. The idea of kissing the younger took up most of his time these days. He wanted it more than he wanted to close the McLaughlin deal. “Please Yugyeom, let me kiss you.” 

“I can’t.” Yugyeom shook his head, face still firmly in his neck. “I can’t. You’re gonna leave and it’s already gonna hurt.” Mark held him tighter. He wanted to promise Yugyeom that he wasn’t going to leave, he didn’t want to leave, but Yugyeom himself seemed dead set on leaving. “We should get them from the hallway.”

“How about I take you to bed and they can figure it out?” Mark suggested even as Yugyeom smacked at his shoulder. "Look at me." Mark waited for Yugyeom to look up. When the warm brown eyes finally met his Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Yugyeom kissed the corner of his mouth. "We're okay." Mark held Yugyeom against him swaying gently back and forth when a thought crossed his mind making him chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“We should see if Jinyoung is alive.” Mark kissed Yugyeom’s hair. “He was convinced they were gonna eat him earlier.”

“Nah they’re harmless.” Yugyeom pulled back wiping his face a bit. “Well mostly harmless.”

Catching Yugyeom’s hand they went to the door. In the hallway Jinyoung was pinned to the wall looking rather flustered while Bambam and Youngjae pressed close to him grinning and obviously flirting. Glancing at Yugyeom he found the younger was hiding a laugh behind his hand though the look on his face was obviously fond.

“I’ll pay you to leave me alone.” Jinyoung muttered but Bambam scoffed and Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“There is no fun in that.” Bambam tapped the tip of his nose but they did relent. “If you need some company have Yuggie give us a ring.” The two turned to Mark and he felt small under their scrutiny. “Looks like things are better.” Yugyeom leaned into his side and Mark brushed a kiss against his forehead. “Excellent. Now you two,” Bambam motioned to him and Jinyoung, “go back to whatever you business types do. We’re busy.” Mark couldn’t stop the small laugh at that.

“I’ll see you when I get back okay?” Mark kissed Yugyeom’s knuckles. “We’ll go out for dinner or something.” Yugyeom nodded. For the briefest of moments Mark felt Yugyeom’s lips against his, though it was so fast he would have almost believed he imagined it if it wasn’t for Bambam watching him like a hawk.

Returning to his meetings Mark was reading through the negotiation papers when he noticed he wasn’t alone. Taking the empty chair next to him Ian sat down looking at him pensively. When Ian didn’t speak Mark returned to the spread of paperwork before him to continue working through them, if Ian wanted to talk he would in his own time.

After a while Ian spoke, “Has your boyfriend ever been to the opera?”

“I don’t think so.” Mark sat back in his chair. The longer this negotiation dragged out the more he was starting to like Ian and that was dangerous. The fine line between getting along with a client and becoming friends wasn’t new to Mark. He kept his precarious balance of it so far though he had to admit Ian was a hard man to dislike. Not for the first time Mark found himself thinking of ways that they could have a mutual benefit instead of JYP snatching up the company and breaking it into bite sized pieces. 

His boss must have sensed the shift since Nam-seon had flown in that morning. The man was second only to Mark in closing deals though Nam-seon had a reputation for being ruthless. Already he and Ian had gotten off on the wrong foot and it had taken all of Jackson’s charm to get them back on track.

“Anastasia is at the theater.” Ian produced two tickets from the inside of his jacket pocket. “My wife and I would like to have you and Yugyeom join us in our box.” Mark arched his eyebrow at the tickets. The opera was expensive and box seats twice as much. “It’s not completely selfless. Your boyfriend makes you more human and was delightful.”

Smiling finally Mark accepted the tickets. “We would be delighted to join you.” Looking over the tickets they were for a reserved box the following night. “Jinyoung would tell you that opera is lost on me but that’s only because he takes me to the French ones.” Mark winked making Ian laugh. “Thank you for the invite.”

***

Under Bambam and Youngjae’s insistence the three of them went shopping. The three of them crawled through each of the stores picking out clothing for them. Yugyeom refused to be the only person to that the seemingly endless black card was used on. Mark himself had said that it could be used to get the three of them off the street so he didn’t think Mark would mind him indulging his friends. The three of them were in desperate need of nice clothes, new shoes, even just the basics like socks and underwear.

The first store had brought with it a 800 dollar bill. When Yugyeom had slid the card his whole chest hurt in anxiety, even the clerk was watching the computer waiting for it to decline. To the marvel of everyone there it pinged happily and the receipt spit out of the machine. Changing their ratty clothes to some of the new ones they just purchased the three of them gleefully moved to the next store until their arms were full of bags.

_Ping!_

Looking at his phone Yugyeom belated remembered he had given Mark his number before the older had left.

_Mark: Glad to see you and the boys are having a good time. Bank called three times to confirm purchases lol_

Yugyeom blushed a bit but answered with a smile. _You don’t mind do you? Money being spent on them._

_Mark: Why would I? That card is for you and however you see fit to use_  
_Yugyeom: You my sugar daddy?_  
_Mark: If you’ll let me be_

Yugyeom flared pink. He had made the joke but naturally Mark had flipped it on him.

_Mark: Mr. McLaughlin invited us to the opera tomorrow night._  
_Yugyeom: Ew_  
_Mark: It’s Anastasia_  
_iYugyeom: You have my attention_  
_Mark: Get something pretty to wear_  
_Yugyeom: Didn’t she start out in rags? Might show up in burlap_  
_Mark: I’ll tell Bambam that and you can live with that fallout_  
_Yugyeom: Low blow_  
_Mark: I’ll see you tonight_

“Is that Mark?” Youngjae asked noticing him on his phone. Flashing the screen he let the two of them read it. “Red.” Youngjae said finally. “We gotta find you a suit in red.”

“Isn’t that a little.” Yugyeom searched for the words. “I dunno, ostentatious?”

“Yes and that’s why you need it.” Bambam grinned obviously pleased at the turn of events. Yugyeom figured Mark had earned points with his best friend. “We should go to that one.” Bambam pointed to the store across the way.

“They had security show me out the other day.” Yugyeom felt the wave of shame and embarrassment rise up. “I don’t wanna give them any money.” Looking in the window he realized that he still looked the same as that day only better dressed and it gave him an idea. Walking across the street Yugyeom walked into the store trailing a curious Bambam and Yugyeom. 

“Hello.” One of the few people on the floor walked over with a smile. Yugyeom recognized him as the man who had him taken out. “Have you been here before? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No thanks.” Yugyeom smiled. “I don’t spend money on places that have security throw paying customers out.” That caused a flash of recognition. “Just wanted to tell you that you made a big mistake. Huge.” 

Turning on his heel Yugyeom left feeling a bit better.

Packing their new clothes into a single bag that could be easily hidden Bambam and Youngjae kissed his cheeks and bid him a goodnight. Hiding in the closet was his new suit, he wanted to surprise Mark with it tomorrow night. If Bambam and Youngjae’s initial reactions were anything to go by Yugyeom was decently sure that Mark was going to love it.

Turning spotify on Yugyeom flitted around the penthouse in his new lace lingerie set. It had been a last minute purchase at Youngjae’s urging. The lace panties was a soft pink and the camisole nearly sheer. Swaying his hips to the music Yugyeom rolled his hips a bit, dropped to a squat flaring his knees out before slowly standing back up. In the glass of the window he caught sight of Mark, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Turning to face him Yugyeom smirked and repeated the motion.

“Welcome back.” Yugyeom smoothed his hands down the camisole then down the front of the lace panties. “Do you like it?” With the initial spell broken Mark crossed the room, tongue and lips finding their way into his skin. “Dance with m-me.” Yugyeom chewed on his bottom lip to stifle the groans. Rotating their hips together Yugyeom hummed happily as Mark groaned in his ear.

Beat dropping lower with the next song Mark held their hips to grid them together. Between the beats Mark whispered all kinds of things into his ear until Yugyeom thought he was going to explode right on the spot. Normally he wasn’t for dirty talk but the things that were coming from Mark’s mouth made his mouth water and grind harder.

“Bite me.” Yugyeom whispered gripping Mark’s hair and pushing his face into his exposed neck. “Mark I want you to bite me.” For a moment he thought Mark was going to argue but then the sharp teeth sank in making him weak in the knees. The bolt of want that reverberated in his body made his bones ache. “Oh my god.” Grinding himself against Mark’s thigh he panted deliriously. “Bed.” Mark’s hands on his ass didn’t move though and instead of moving Mark held them there, nails digging through the lace and biting into his skin. “ _Mark_.”

“Did you get this for me?” Mark’s voice was so low that it made Yugyeom’s whole body throb. Blushing he nodded and Mark’s eyes went darker. “Hold on.” Yugyeom nearly asked what that meant but then Mark lifted him right off the ground. Yugyeom had greatly underestimated how strong Mark was.

The feeling of sheets on his back had him releasing Mark’s hips only for Mark to slip down and drag his tongue along the lace. “Oh my god Mark.” Suddenly the tongue was gone and teeth sank into his thigh making him arch up, hands fisting into the blankets. The teeth released him only to bite the other thigh and for the first time Yugyeom was grateful they were the only room on this floor. With how he was moaning and near screaming it would be a miracle if they didn’t get a noise complaint. “H-How,” Yugyeom swallowed heavily. “How many today?”

“As many as you want.” Mark looked a little wild and normally someone looking at him like that frightened Yugyeom but this was Mark. Mark was safe. 

Mark’s fingers hooked the waistband of the lace and when Mark’s mouth descended on him Yugyeom came screaming Mark’s name.

***  
**Day 4**

Mark stood dressed for the day watching Yugyeom sleep on the bed. Under the pale grey sheets his pretty lover lay with his black hair thoroughly mussed and lips parted. On the tan skin were blooms of purple from his teeth that no matter how many times he had sank them in during the night Yugyeom had begged him for more. They had spent the better part of the night with Yugyeom arched up on his back and shaking while he let Mark do whatever he wanted. After the fifth time Yugyeom had came he begged for mercy even as he pulled Mark to him.

Kneeling on the bed Mark brushed a soft kiss over the high cheekbone, smiling at the small noise that came from him. “I’ll be back tonight.” Yugyeom sleepily blinked his eyes before nodding.

“Hey.” Yugyeom pulled him back down, lips brushing over his. “Miss you.” 

“Miss you too.” Mark wanted to push for more but already Yugyeom was falling back asleep.

Mark was about 30 seconds from beating Nam-seon with the phone he was currently talking on. Negotiations had been getting smoother until he had gone and pissed off Ian his board screeching the negotiations to a halt. Even Jackson who generally got along with everyone was well past his limits of patience. Mark had managed to get the McLaughlins nearly where he needed to get them to sign off when Nam-seon had jumped the gun and gone in with both barrels loaded. Predictably the moment that happened Ian and his board clammed up calling for a recess so they could ‘discuss’ and Mark was left with no choice but to smile and tell them to take their time.

“Mr. Tuan.” Nam-seon’s voice made his teeth grind together. “I’ve heard you’ve made a friend while here. May I remind you that this is your priority. Not some pretty thing you picked up.” Mark inhaled, counted to ten. Counted to ten again. Then looked at his co-worker.

“And may I remind _you_ that your shit attitude is why we’re back at square one yet again.” Jinyoung interjected before he could say anything. “Mark had been making progress with Mr. McLaughlin and every time you start in like a dog smelling blood the board shuts down.” Nam-seon prickled. “Now what Mark, or any of us really, do off the clock is none of your business or the company’s business.”

“The rumor mill says that Mark picked up a hooker and you picked up two.” Nam-seon arched an eyebrow. Nam-seon was a traditionalist which meant that if there were ever a chance they could have been civil Mark had dashed that by being proudly bisexual with more a leaning toward men. The comment about Jinyoung sparked Mark’s interest a bit and he tucked it in the back of his mind to remember to ask. He had been so preoccupied with Yugyeom he had failed to notice that his friend may have taken an interest in Bambam and Youngjae. “Care to share?”

“I’m sure you wife would be upset.” Jackson finally spoke up from where he was writing yet another apology letter. Jackson glanced up from where his fingers were flying over the keys. “Go haunt another house and let us do our jobs.”

While the three exchanged barbs Mark excused himself. Pulling out his phone he had to make a call to his boss.

“Hello?” His boss sounded sleepy. Belatedly Mark remembered the time difference. “Its five am Mark. You’re killing me.”

“I want an office in LA.” Mark tried to keep his voice down so the others wouldn’t hear. “Dissolving McLaughlin’s company would be a disaster and we know it. You’ve seen the projections if we keep it and add it to our pool.”

“I have seen.” His boss yawned. The line went quiet for a few minutes as the rustling of material and the flick of a light sounded. “I offered you an American base a few years ago. What’s changed?”

“I have a reason to stay.” Mark didn’t want to lie but he wasn’t going to give away unnessaccary information. “Working with the McLaughlin’s and other business we’ve been looking at here we can double their profitability and nearly triple ours.”

“I’ll need to run it by the board.” His boss began typing, no doubt going over Jinyoung and Jackson’s projections. “Will you be looking to keep Jackson and Jinyoung with you?” Mark hummed a yes. “Figured. I’ll let you know what they say.”

“Thanks.” Mark smiled for the first time since leaving his hotel. “Oh and sir? Tell Nam-seon to back off. We’re going to lose this deal and any potential ties to be made if he doesn’t quit acting like an ass.”

“I’ll remind him to play nice.” His boss sighed. 

Mark wished he could have been there for the no doubt scandalized Nam-seon but he had an opera to get ready for.

_Mark: You ready?_  
_Yugyeom: Nearly done. I’ll be ready when you get here_  
_Mark: No big rush. I’ll need a few minutes to get ready myself_

Yugyeom wasn’t in the room when Mark returned but he didn’t worry too much about it. Instead he took a quick shower, fixed his hair and added a bit of makeup before putting on his suit. When he emerged from the room he quickly grabbed the box that he had brought with him. The box he nearly dropped as his eyes fell on Yugyeom. Mark had thought there was no outfit that could top the black and purple one Yugyeom had worn to the dinner be he was wrong. So very wrong.

Standing in the middle of the room Yugyeom was in a blood red suit paired with a black satin shirt, the vee of it showing off the collarbones he had spent last night gnawing on like a starving man. It was a testament to his self restraint that none of the bites and hickeys he had left on the skin were visible. Under the black hair Yugyeom had kept his makeup simple but the flare of eyeliner and shine of the lip stain were begging to be smeared off.

“How do I look?” Yugyeom smirked, head tilting and drawing attention to the stars dangling from his ear lobes. They would match nicely with what was in the box.

“Radiant.” Mark breathed. Remembering the box in his hand Mark approached. “I have a gift for you.” Opening the box Mark enjoyed watching Yugyeom’s face light up in wonder. 

The necklace was admittedly extravagant. The design was small diamonds held within swirling silver vines leading to the center where a diamond star sat.

“This is for me?” Yugyeom seemed afraid to touch it. When he reached out to touch it Mark couldn’t help but pretend to close it making Yugyeom jump. Staring at him a moment Yugyeom laughed hitting his shoulder. “You ass.”

"Turn around." Placing the necklace around Yugyeom's neck Mark clasped it and placed a small kiss there. "Tell me what you think."

"It's beautiful." Yugyeom touched at it, a sad look passing over his face. "Too pretty for someone like me." 

Mark gave a flat look. "Don't say that." Cupping Yugyeom's face he kissed both cheeks and then his forehead. "It was made for you.”

“You didn’t comision this did you?” Yugyeom’s mouth hung open. 

“We should be heading to the opera.” Mark held out his arm with a grin but pointedly not answering the question.

Mark felt he owed an apology to the opera cast since he had sat through their performance and heard nothing. All of Mark’s attention was on Yugyeom who watched it enraptured.

Naturally Ian and his wife had been delighted by Yugyeom and they talked with him for some time before the lights dimmed. Now out of the corner of Mark’s eye he could see both the McLaughlin’s watching them discreetly, a small smile on their lips. Mark saw a few tears slip during part of opera and it took all his self control to keep himself seated instead of kissing them away. Mark wasn’t sure what to classify them as but he sincerely hoped that Yugyeom wasn’t just in it for the money anymore, and if he was Mark was going to do what it took to get him interested in him too.

During the intermission the two talked with the McLaughlin’s more, enjoying how Yugyeom curled into his side. To Mark’s surprise he caught a glimpse of Jinyoung with Bambam and Youngjae on each arm talking with Jackson and Jb. “Well damn.” Yugyeom laughed quietly. “He actually answered them back.”

“Don’t let his pissiness fool you.” Mark waved at them getting a sly smile from Bambam in return. “Jinyoung is a good man with great taste.”

“Are you trying to butter me up by complimenting my friends?” Yugyeom asked with mock surprise. “Mr. Tuan you cad.”

Sighing dramatically Mark pressed a hand to his chest, “You caught me.” The two of them looked at one another for a few moments then laughed. “We should get back to our seats.”

“Just a minute.” Yugyeom watched his two friends flirt and fluster Jinyoung who turned pink but smiled at them all the same. Mark was glad that Jinyoung would finally have someone, two someones, to fill up his time. 

Mark hadn’t approached either Jinyoung or Jackson about staying in LA yet, he was waiting for the official green light from the company. His family would be ecstatic that he would be staying close now, especially his mom. Jinyoung who would have put up the most fight might be swayed to stay at least a little while if the looks he was giving Youngjae and Bambam were anything to go by. Jackson would likely stay as long as Jb agreed, the two had been inseparable since Jackson had peeled him off the ground and decided he was in love. Lucky enough for Jackson Jb had been just as starstruck when he woke up and within hours the two had begun making plans together. Mark had scoffed at the notion of love at first sight right up until he met Yugyeom.

During the second half of the play Mark paid a little more attention to the opera though as it ticked on all he could think about was taking Yugyeom home. Well, the hotel room. Home would come later.

***

Yugyeom didn’t realize how much he had cried until he was checking his face in the mirror at the hotel room. He couldn’t place why he had cried so much, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t watched Anastasia growing up or heard people sing before. There was just something about it that had reached in and made him feel all kinds of things. Glancing behind him in the mirror he saw Mark on the bed already in sleep pants, a soft smile curling the corners of his mouth as he texted someone. Tonight was going to be his last night here with Mark and he had resolved to leave even if Mark asked him to stay. There was a million reasons why it wouldn’t work despite what Jackson and Jb said and he was going to save both of them a lot of heartache later.

Shedding everything but the necklace Mark had placed on him earlier Yugyeom plucked the phone out of Mark’s hand and pressed him onto the bed. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Mark’s hands brush some of the hair out of his face. “You were beautiful tonight.” That made Yugyeom’s heart flip in his chest. He could spend the rest of his life having Mark call him beautiful and it would still give him butterflies.

“Mark.” Yugyeom pressed a kiss, a real kiss to his lips. Yugyeom would give them this, a small concession before he left. Mark stiffened a moment then Yugyeom found himself on his back gasping and then moaning when Mark’s tongue slid with his own. It had been years since he’d kissed anyone but Mark didn’t seem to notice how rusty he was, instead Mark did what he did best; he coaxed out moans and drown Yugyeom in so much touch that he wasn’t sure he’d ever come back from it. Not that Yugyeom wanted to come back from it. There was something about the way Mark held him down, made him feel small but still in total control of everything.

“Gyeom.” Mark pulled back breathless, lips swollen and shiny from their combined saliva. “I’m going to take care of you.” Mark pressed their foreheads together, “I’ll always take care of you.”

Yugyeom couldn’t take Mark’s words, not if he was to keep his resolve. Instead he pulled Mark to kiss him, breath hitching when slick flingers slid up his ass. Yugyeom couldn’t even moan as the fingers worked in, sliding with ease as Mark kept their mouths together until Yugyeom forced his head away to stutter out a moan. The feeling of teeth sinking into his skin had his spine arching up even as he dragged his nails down Mark’s shoulders.

“Mark.” Rocking down on Mark’s fingers Yugyeom couldn’t focus on anything past the brush of them against his prostate. “Mark I’m gonna…” Mark’s teeth sank into his shoulder again and Yugyeom couldn’t stop himself and came untouched.

“Perfect.” Lips kissed the teeth marks. “You’re perfect Yugyeom. I’m so lucky that you called me back.” Yugyeom shook as Mark’s fingers still moved inside him. After that first night when Mark found out just how much he could take Mark made it his mission to fill him up with as much pleasure as possible until Yugyeom’s body simply gave out. “That’s it baby.” Mark kissed him as Yugyeom’s body began to harden again under his touch.

“In me.” Yugyeom flung his arm out searching for the plastic packet. “I need you in me.”

Yugyeom didn’t know if he would ever be able to get pleasure from anyone else ever again. Mark had fucked him until Yugyeom was convinced his body was nothing more than jelly, until they couldn’t do anything more than mindlessly move together in one sinuous motion. Now the two of them laid together with his head on Mark’s shoulder nearly asleep.

“Yugyeom.” Mark whispered thinking he was asleep, fingers carding through his hair. “I love you.”

***  
**Day 5**

Mark should have known that he was fooling himself. That things would be as simple as it was for Jackson and Jb or even as it seemed for Jinyoung and his two new partners.

Over breakfast he had told Yugyeom that he was going to stay in LA, that he had got the confirmation from his company that they were gonna open an office and that he would like to properly date him. Yugyeom had watched him silently for a while before he stood up, disappearing into the room.

Now standing in front of him Yugyeom had his bag in hand and the necklace lay on the table between them.

“Goodbye Mark.” Yugyeom had tears in his eyes but his face was resolute. Mark wanted to fight and argue but he couldn’t. The feeling of being detached from his body was back, the only part that seemed unaffected was his heart that was breaking in his chest.

“You don’t have to.” Mark couldn’t make his body move.

“I gotta get back to my corner.” Yugyeom was dreading that actually. Dreading going back to how things were before all of this. “And you gotta get back to Seoul.”

“Yugye-”

“Why are you so hung up on a prostitute.” Yugyeom jaw clenched. “You owe me money.”

“I’m not. I’m hung up on _you_.” Standing up Mark took a step forward but Yugyeom took one back. After nearly a minute of dedicated silence Mark had to make peace with the fact that he couldn’t hope to keep Yugyeom from leaving. “I’ve never treated you like a prostitute.” Going to the desk he pulled out the remaining money and held it out. “Here.”

“You just did.” Yugyeom took the money with shaking fingers, pointedly not looking at him. “Good luck.”

Mark waited until Yugyeom had left before he went back to bed. Laying in the sheets he held the pillow that still smelled like Yugyeom close and cried. Mark wanted to call himself stupid for wanting more, for thinking that maybe Yugyeom wanted more but he couldn’t. The pain was still too fresh.

It was a full two hours before Mark could bring himself to get out of bed. He went through the motions of getting ready for his meeting. If he couldn’t have Yugyeom then he could at least give Ian the good news about his business. After showering Mark noted that Yugyeom had taken the clothes with him and that filled him with a small sense of happiness. At least he had some nice clothes and cash to hopefully begin to make his way out of that life. It gave him more hope to think that his two friends were currently being courted as Jinyoung insisted on calling it by his friend.

Yugyeom didn’t need him to save him.

Ignoring the looks of pity that he was receiving from both Jinyoung and Jackson he walked in to the meeting room with his head held high and a smile on his face. “Mr. McLaughlin I have some fantastic news for you.”

“You and your boyfriend will join me and Mary on another opera night?” Ian smiled but then seem to notice how Jackson and Jinyoung went stiff. The old man tilted his head questioningly but didn’t press for answers. “Anticipation isn’t good for my heart Mr. Tuan.”

“We’ve been crunching numbers and have agreed with ourselves and with our company that we would like to partner with your company rather than buy it and dissolve it.” Mark’s smile finally felt genuine as Ian and his board processed the information. “This will require more negotiations but I hope we can reach a mutual agreement that benefits both McLaughlin and JYP Enterprises.”

“You’re kidding right?” To Mark’s left Nam-seon whispered and to Ian’s left his son bristled. “This was not the deal.”

“If you have gone and made other deals they are null and void.” Mark spoke to him cooly. He would let Ian and his board deal with the son. “I am the official representative. My team and myself are the only ones with bargaining ability at this table. You are dismissed.” 

With everyone beginning to file out of the room Mark found himself alone with Ian. The two stared at each other over the dark wood table for some time before Ian spoke.

“You know.” The old man sat back in his chair pensively. “Building my empire nearly drove my wife away.” Mark forced his smile to stay on his face. “But you already have one so why did Yugyeom leave?”

“It’s complicated sir.” Mark wouldn’t let anyone think less of Yugyeom because of the life he had been forced to live. Better Ian thought he was a beautiful man who flitted in and out of Mark’s life like a shooting star. “He was grateful for the chance to see the opera.”

“You don’t strike me as a stupid man Mark.” Ian looked at his watch then back up. “It’s almost dinner time and Mary will have my head if I’m not home again.” Mark stood shaking his hand. Then with a serious face Ian added, “You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t at least try going after him.”

 

***

Yugyeom stood in the middle of his half packed apartment singing along to some song or another trying to ignore the heavy weight in his chest. When he had returned home that morning he found half the place packed up with movers and hustling bodies while Bambam and Youngjae excitedly told him that Jinyoung had bought them an apartment uptown since Jinyoung would be staying in LA now. Yugyeom had a moment of bone chilling terror at the thought of living alone but that was wiped away when they said the apartment was for the three of them. They were finally getting out.

Carrying a few boxes outside Yugyeom nearly dropped them when he ran into someone.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Glancing around the box Yugyeom rolled his eyes at Brad. “None of you are leaving.”

“You’re not my pimp.” Dropping the box in the area for the workers to be loaded he turned back. “None of ours. You don’t get to say shit.”

Yugyeom didn’t realize he had been hit until he rolled on the ground. Seeing red he scrambled to his feet ready to rip off Brad’s head but stopped short. Brad was on the ground and Mark stood with blood smeared on his knuckles from where he broke the man’s nose.

“You’re in my way Mark.” Yugyeom hissed and to his surprise Mark stepped to the side. “You,” Yugyeom stomped down on Brad’s stomach, “are the worst,” a kick to the ribs, “person I’ve ever met.” Sitting on Brad’s chest he punched him several times. “If I _ever_ hear of you so much as looking at anyone down here wrong I’ll be back and make a fucking smear on the pavement with you.” Three more punches to the face made Yugyeom feel a bit better even if his body was shaking from the confrontation. It wouldn’t make up for everything but it helped ease some of the rage at seeing Youngjae cry everyday. “And you.” Turning on his heel he pointed at Mark. “What the fuck took you so long?”

“My apologies Mr. Kim.” Mark grinned holding out two opera tickets. “Mr. McLaughlin just wouldn’t let me leave.”

Yugyeom didn’t pay attention to Brad as the man slunk away spitting blood. He didn’t pay attention to the street workers around them gathering around to throw their own punches at him. Instead Yugyeom marched over pulling Mark into a long kiss trying not to go weak kneed when Mark stuffed the tickets into his pocket and the long fingers gripped in his hair.

“You know.” Mark held them together, lips brushing in small kisses. “Dimitri didn’t save Anastasia. She saved him.”

“You’re so corny.” Yugyeom giggled pressing himself against Mark. “I might trade you in for Jackson and Jb.” 

“That would be a tragedy.” Mark tried to keep a serious face but couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “You think I’m corny I should tell you about their first date.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time on teeth to keep them. Don’t make them rot out now.” Pressing his face into Mark’s neck he felt lighter than he had in years. “Do you really still want me? Even after beating up that guy?”

“If it wasn’t for the law of the land I would have sucked you off ages ago.” Yugyeom laughed into Mark’s shoulder. “I love a man who can handle himself.” That made Yugyeom think of the night before. How Mark whispered his confession into the dark of night thinking he was asleep.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.” Yugyeom gnawed at his bottom lip. The last time Yugyeom could remember having a boyfriend was in high school and that had ended when the boy dumped him for the new football kid that had transferred. The rest of the men in his life had been customers and his two best friends. “I’m gonna fuck up.”

“So am I.” Mark’s arms tightened. “We’re human. When it happens we’ll work through it and fix it.” Yugyeom hummed happily. “I love you.” Yugyeom’s heart caught in his chest. “I don’t expect you to say it back. Not yet.” One of Mark’s hands came up to play with his hair. “Let me date you.”

“Court me.” Yugyeom corrected pulling back with a grin. “Jinyoung says courting is dating but with money.” Smiling he watched Mark laugh loudly. “Can I finally get to suck your dick?”

“I thought you would be more interested in my money but I see where your priorities lie.” Mark pulled him in for a kiss and Yugyeom melted. “Let’s get the rest of this packed up and you boys settled in to your new place. Then we’ll talk more okay?”

“Okay.” Yugyeom took another moment to look at Mark then pulled him in for a kiss. Maybe he could have his cake and eat it too.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
